While a consumer is buying clothes or accessories at a physical store, he/she would normally need to try them on repeatedly to select the most satisfying pieces. However, the consumer may not only feel time-consuming and tedious, but may also occupy a fitting room for a considerable amount of time. One prior art has proposed a virtual clothes fitting product which captures an image of user body or user head by using a camera and adds virtual clothes onto the captured image. The image of the virtual clothes under such simulated environment may not match with the figure of the user and may look unreal. Another prior art has proposed to capture photos or videos while the user is trying on each clothes and to allow the user to compare each clothes fitting effect offline. Such approach may be inconvenient and create another burden for the consumer, and thereby cause adverse user experience.
As information technology has been incorporated into many aspects in our daily life, a significant trend has been towards the development of smart products. Hence, to incorporate the existing products into physical stores for interactive fitting and comparison has become a way to optimize life experiences for the consumer.